ci_team_gofandomcom-20200215-history
SC-13/234-14/362
DeCIRO Catalogue Number: SC-13/234-14/362 Document Type: Step Compilation Dates Received: 04/07/13 through 06/23/14 Operation Status: Open Foreword: Given the intricacy of the Plan and the multivariate nature of our opponents, it is sometimes necessary for us to use objects known to Delta Command as bargaining chips with other groups with a vested interest in the anomalous. Operation Midas continues to be a key resource for our secret agents in the den of thieves known as Marshall, Carter, and Dark. The Foundation will crumble on its corrupt and rotten foundation. Delta Command is everywhere and Operation Midas is a testament to its reach and power. Once the Operation is completed the Chaos Insurgency will extend its reach across time as well. Hereafter we of Delta Command document the Steps of the Plan as transcribed by the Engineer of the Chaos Insurgency. 1. STEP 13/234 Dispatch one armed Beta-Class with the Red Sight on May 6th at 10:46 AM to a shop in the Irvine Spectrum Shopping Center in Irvine, California. The shop will be in the Nordstrom wing of the Center and will identify itself as "Kitsner of New New York". The Beta-Class will be equipped with seven hundred counterfeit United States dollars. The management is unversed in contemporary counterfeiting methods and will not notice. I will need one pair of translucent, purportedly indestructible grey women's boots, size 36, a pair of allegedly quantum-entangled diamond cufflinks, two tan evening clutches purporting to be constructed of human skin, and a necklace, earring, and bracelet set the management claims are composed largely of astatine. Place all retrieved items in Lockers U-567 to U-571. Return results to the Engineer. 2. STEP 13/309 Dispatch a team of Gamma-Class personnel from Research and Development to analyze the items in Lockers U-567 to U-571. They are allotted three Alpha subjects for exposure testing with the jewelry set. The Gammas are to verify the purported properties of the items retrieved in Step 1. After submitting a report on these properties to Delta Command, they are to be amnesticized. 3. STEP 13/324 Return items to their respective lockers except the jewelry set. Install an extra 10 cm of lead shielding in Locker R-078 and relocate the set to that locker. 4. STEP 13/387 Transfer items to Gamma Agent Raj Bhattacharya for use in Operation Midas. 5. STEP 13/896 Bhattacharya is to transport the items in a secure container to the Marshall, Carter, and Dark clubhouse in the 5600 block of Wilshire Blvd, Beverly Hills, California. There he will meet a tall, thin Caucasian male in his mid-sixties, nearly bald and with a mild limp. He will introduce himself as Dr. John Windermere, although this will not be his real name. He will take a marked interest in the items offered by Gamma Agent Bhattacharya. Gamma Agent Bhattacharaya is to charge him no less than fifty million dollars for all items, as well as "information regarding your dark, quiet friend's Monday afternoon habits", worded in precisely that manner. The information on Foundation Agent Harold Torres and the object he is seeking to acquire divulged by Dr. Windermere is to be reported directly to Delta Command. 6. STEP 14/362 Dispatch one Beta-Class personnel to the Fashion Island Shopping Center in Newport Beach, California. Administer double the normal dosage of Red Sight. The Beta Class personnel is to inquire about a sales position. There will be an opening. The Beta Class is now to function as a secret agent, examining temporal disturbances and reporting them directly to Delta Command. The Beta Class is to remain under the employ of the shop until s/he receives information relevant to mass temporal travel or important knowledge of future events.